


One Kiss - [Yandere!Step-Brother!Germany x Reader AU]

by EdenRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Yandere Germany, Yandere x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenRose/pseuds/EdenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were happy finally having a sibling, especially an older brother... even if it was by marriage. You expected to have a joyful, loving family. But what if he loved you a little TOO much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Like my other story, this isn't going to go straight to Yandere. Gotta let the plot develop. Enjoy!

Age; five.

"Now, (Name)." you heard your mother say as she drove. Snow was pelting the windows, you barely heard her melodic voice when she spoke. "I know this is going to be new for you, but mommy found someone that she loves very, very much. He even has a son your age for you to play with!"

Your five year old self glanced over at your mother, a small frown tugging at your lips, "I don't wanna live with someone else... I want daddy." your father had ran out on your mother and you unexpectedly, not leaving one trace of evidence to where he could be. 

Your mothers grip tightened on the steering wheel. She let out a breath, forcing a smile on her face, "Daddy... daddy has things he needs to take care of, we don't know when he is going to be back. Mommy needs someone to keep her company in these lonely times."

A right turn was made into what it looked like a large, fairly rich neighborhood. "The little boy's name is Ludwig. He also has another son, but he moved out with his girlfriend." she paused, "but I`m sure you and Ludwig will get along just fine-- see! Look, they're waiting on the porch for us now."

She was right. You two pulled into the large, gated driveway. In the distance, you saw two figures standing in front of the door. One was a small boy, not much taller than you. He had short, feathery blonde hair. His eyes were an electric blue, but held a cruel expression. He stood up perfectly straight, as if he was trained by the military himself. His father didn't look too much different, except his hair was pure white.

"Sweetie!" your mother cried out as she exited the car. She ran into the tall man's arms, engulfing him into a loving hug. You didn't understand why they would hug outside in the cold snow, but hey, who were you to complain? Your mother placed a chaste kiss on his lips, a large, childish smile on her face. It felt as if your past life was slowly beginning to slip away, the happy memories of your original family fading into bleakness.

"(Name)." your mother giggled as motioned you over onto the porch. You didn't realize it at first, but you were still sitting in the car like a scared cat. Should you go and introduce yourself? You looked down at your fingers and picked off a stray hang-nail, "I don't want to be here..." you whispered, clenching your eyes shut tightly.

The car door opened suddenly to reveal a slightly annoyed looking mother. "Come on." A firm tone resonated from her. You gave her a reluctant look for a few moments before you slowly slid of of the leather seat, following the woman into the large house.

You were greeted with the smell of a home-cooked dinner on the stove. It smelled like a pork roast- which you liked... a lot. You covered your stomach to mute the sound of your stomach growling.

The two people you saw earlier appeared in front of you, both with an emotionless look. "Guten-tag." the father said, "This is my son, Ludwig. I hope you two will get along swimmingly. Your room is on the second floor, first room on the left. My maids will take your luggage up. First, your mother and I would like you to spend some time with your new step-brother."

With that, he walked away, leaving you and the boy alone together. He stared at you and said nothing. 

"Hallo." you whispered, staring at your petite-looking feet. "I`m (Name)... it's... it's nice to meet you."

Ludwig inspected you with narrowed eyes. You looked weak and fragile for your age. Your short (hair color) was in sloppy little nubs of a pig-tails. Your (eye color) eyes held sadness in them, which you had hoped nobody noticed. He did though. Odd, he though. Wonder what had happened to you?

"Ludwig." he spoke with an even tone. "Likewise."

There was an awkward silence between you two after that. You had no clue what to talk about with this odd child. He seemed like the type to spend his time alone, reading or something. It's not like you weren't the same way, but you were afraid you'd push some limits and he'd find you annoying. Everyone always did one way or another.

Suddenly, he spoke. "Do you like dogs?" you just now noticed how thick his German accent was. You mentally rolled your eyes, of course he would. You LIVE in Germany.

Your eyes met his as you nodded slowly, "Momma never let me have one, though. She said they shed too much." you gazed up at the ceiling and frowned.

You felt a hand grab yours. "Follow me." he said, motioning you to walk with him. You complied, keeping up with his pace. This place was huge! You didn't understand how he navigated through this place. 

Finally, he led you to one of the many living rooms. Your eyes widened slightly at the sight, "It's a German Shepard..." you whispered. The dog slept soundly by the fireplace, a loud snore emitting from him. He was so cute! Your dull eyes lit up slightly, "Can I pet him?"

Ludwig nodded, letting go of your hand. You walked over to the dog and placed your hand in front of its nose, letting it sniff you. After that, you began to rub behind its ears lovingly, cooing sweet nothings as you did. All the while, Ludwig stared at you.

He finally sat beside you with a sigh. "We have to live together now." he stated. "Nice to know we have something in common."

You smiled in reply, "Yeah."

Little did you know, this new family ordeal would soon change your life forever... but not in the way you intended it to.

No... it was going to be way worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Age; eight

"Ludwig hurry up! We're going to be late for Schule!" The two eight years olds ran side by side as they waited patiently at their bus stop. You might ask, if Ludwig's family had so much money, why couldn't they just hire someone to drive the two kids? Well, the answer is that both of the newlywed parents thought that they needed to experience what it was like waiting for a bus like a normal child- and that they did.

You enjoyed Ludwig's company. In these past three years living with him, you had come to love the boy like he was your real brother. By now, he was a few inches taller than you and he began to slick his hair back. The hairstyle didn't look bad on the boy. Around others, he still held his emotionless expression, but around you he loosened up a bit. 

Some nights you two would stay up and talk to each other about random things. Your life before the divorce, your hobbies, favorite movies, etc etc. You had learn that Ludwig's mother had died giving birth to him. His father spent years trying to recover after her tragic death. The blonde-haired boy admitted that he was happy your mother was bringing his dad such a newfound happiness. 

You also learned more about his older brother, Gilbert. He was only 15 and living with his girlfriend- what a shock huh? Ludwig had only gotten an irritated look when you asked him why he moved out so early. All he replied with was, "Because he gets too attached to people, that's why."

Currently you two were holding hands at the bus stop. You thought it was cute, how it was like he was protecting you. Sibling love-- something you always wanted. You buried your face into your scarf, warming your nose. "Chilly?" Ludwig asked. You nodded in reply.

Ludwig smiled softly and took his scarf off, draping in on your head. "Here." he mumbled, looking away to hide his blush. You were currently looking up at him with big, (eye color) eyes. She can't be this cute... he thought to himself. You flashed the boy a large, toothy smile. Did I mention you were missing some teeth as well?

With a giggle, you snuggled into his navy blue scarf lovingly, "Danke-- thank you!" you frowned for a moment, "But it's not fair that I`m sitting here all warm while you're freezing, scoot closer."

Ludwig gave you a confused look, side-stepping a bit closer to you. You reached up and wrapped one half of the scarf around him, and the other half was around you. You gave him a thumbs up, "See? We're both warm now!" quickly you returned to holding hands with him, not noticing the boy staring down at you.

He mentally shook his head. He was only eight years old... it was just a little crush that his mind couldn't decipher. You were his sister, for crying out loud! In a couple of weeks it would go away and stay the sibling love it was supposed to be.

After waiting in silence for a few minutes, the bus finally arrived. It wasn't a school-bus... their school didn't have any. They took the regular bus! It was fun and adventurous to the two, and they enjoyed the company and spending time with one another. Before you got onto the bus, you turned to Ludwig and said, "Ich brauche Geld-- I need money."

Ludwig nodded and dug through his pockets, pulling out the proper amount of money needed to board the bus, and you quickly handed it to the driver. He smiled at you and motioned to get on. Complying, you walked with Ludwig to the back and sat down, watching the sign intently to make sure you didn't miss your stop.

~~~~

Even though it saddened you, Ludwig was in a different class. School was a bore to you. You mainly enjoyed lunch and recess, where you could play with friends and your brother. Brother. The word made you happy. Never having siblings can make you very antisocial, but Ludwig was bringing you out of your shell. 

"Lunch time!" you teacher said, motioning for everyone to get in a straight line. Tomorrow you would be line leader! Standing behind the current line-leader, you made your way down to the cafeteria. The smell of wurst greeted you as you walked in. 

Soon enough, you were walking down to your usual table. Once you had sat down, Ludwig took his spot beside you. The two of you ate alone together, in your own little bubble. Yeah, people may have whispered, but you didn't mind. Ludwig was your best friend, and you were his.

"Hey Dummkopf-- idiot!"

Two boys that were in your class approached your corner. The only downfall about this lunch table was that it was secluded and the teachers could hardly see it. The two circled around you and pulled at your hair and flicked your forehead. "That hurts!" you cried out, "What do you want?"

One of the boys had a snarky smile and an awkward face. He was chubby and was basically covered in freckles, his teeth were crooked- his clothes had his leftover lunch on it. He snorted and said, "Because you didn't let us copy your homework, WE got in trouble!" once more, he pulled at your hair, "Then you told on us for trying to copy? Our parents got called! Snitch!"

You tried to shrink back to avoid their wrath. "Please stop... I only did the right thing and what the teachers told us to do..." you covered the top of your head with your arms, clenching your eyes together tightly. 

Suddenly, an angry and stern voice interrupted the two. "Leave her alone." Ludwig stood up and stared down at the boys. Fun fact; Ludwig was the tallest boy in the grade. Whenever he said something, people listened. He looked like the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to punch you.

The other boy, whom was skinner but had a rat-like face began to open his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Fine. We'll get you back one day though-- snitch." and with that, they turned on their heels and walked away.

You looked over at Ludwig and smiled softly, a relieved look glazing your eyes. "Thanks..." you mumbled, straightening out a bit. 

The blonde-haired male gave you a concerned look, "Does this always happen to you?" he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. For being eight years old, Ludwig was wise beyond his years. If you didn't see the boy, you would think he was in middle school and was a late bloomer.

Should you tell him? You looked up at the ceiling and frowned, he would find out at some point. "Yes." you replied, your gaze met Ludwig's. He had a mixture of emotions on his face. Anger, sadness, rage. Who knows?

He held out his pinky. "Well, from now on, I promise that I will protect you."  
You giggled, linking your pinky around his, "You're like a knight in shining armor. Oh my dear knight, do you promise to stay by my side forever and protect me from all the meanies?"

Ludwig laughed,

"Promise." 


	3. Chapter 3

Age; 15

You had grown into a beautiful young woman. High school had finally rolled around; you and Ludwig were sophomores. Honestly, Ludwig had grown into a god-like male, he was at the top of the class-- and he was the most popular guy in the school. Seniors didn't even want to mess with him.

Of course, you being his sister, that gave you a boost in popularity as well. Ever since the two of you made that promise back in elementary school, Ludwig hardly left your side. You bugged him to get a girlfriend at some point, but he always told you he was happy with how the things were now.

That wasn't the case for you.

You wanted a boyfriend! High school was your time to shine! You made perfect grades and all that, but you were terribly shy. So, when school started, you vowed you would get your first kiss- even if it killed you. The question was, how were you going to get over your social anxiety?

Eh, who knew? You'd figure it out at some point. What was weird though, was that any time you mentioned getting a boyfriend to Ludwig, he'd get weirdly protective. Afterwards, he'd be in a very terrible mood for the rest of the day. 

You thought it was just the natural brother-protection that you read in books and saw in the movies; but to Ludwig, it was way more. His stomach would get that sinking feeling, and his heart would hurt at the sound of you mentioning someone other than him.

He had lived with you since the two of you were kids, wasn't that all you needed to stay by his side? He didn't want to get a girlfriend for the sole fact that at some point you might need him... he didn't want anyone to distract him. Another girl hanging on his arm would be just a nuisance. 

Ludwig was sort of relieved in a way though. He knew how much trouble you had talking to people. He seemed to be the only one you were truly open to. He enjoyed being that one person as well, it made him feel special. What could go wrong with this little perfect life of his?

~~~~

"Bruder!" you cried out, running into your large house with a cheesy grin on your face. Ludwig turned to look at you, and when his eyes met with yours, he smiled. "(Name)." he replied, opening his arms and waiting for the hug you gave him every day. 

"Look at this!"

You had shoved your phone in front of his face excitedly. It took Ludwig a few seconds to realize what exactly was going on in the picture you were showing him. It was a photo of you and a boy named Feliciano; he was a ditz and a player. For Feli, the statement was true that 'Italians are the lovers', and by that... his 'love' was given to almost every girl in the school.

Ludwig's jaw clenched up as he tried to remain stoic. "Is that your... boyfriend?" he asked, praying that you would say no.

"Yes he is! His confession was so romantic! He brought me roses and everything!" you blabbered on and on about Feli, your cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. Ludwig wasn't listening to you talk, though. His mind was completely blank, only repeating one sentence, "I hate you, I hate you, Italian bastard."

Then, his mind raced to other thoughts. Feliciano would get to see all of the facial expression that Ludwig saw on a daily basis... and more. More. The sight of your face covered in sweat and a blush... for Feliciano. The bastard. "I`m going to go do homework..." Ludwig grumbled out, walking up the stairs to his room. He wanted to know... how long were you two going to last? 


End file.
